The field of the invention is golf teaching aides and the invention relates more particularly to golf teaching aides which guide the movement of a golf club during a swing.
Teaching golf professionals are always searching for ways to demonstrate various elements of a proper swing to a student. Several devices have been created in this endeavor. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,567,530, which shows a ring which is supported around a golfer. A slide is affixed to the shaft of a golf club and the slide moves along the ring.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,329, a golf club head is affixed to a runner and guides the movement of the golf club head along a track.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,399, shows a golf club which is affixed by a guide member to a shaped track. The shaped track guides the movement of the golf club as the golfer is practicing a swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,991, utilizes a weighted member. A flexible cord is affixed between the weighted member and the head of a golf club. As the golfer swings the club, the weighted member traverses the guide member.
The above devices unduly limit the movement of the golf club since they are affixed to the handle or the shaft and do not permit the person using the device to swing the club in a more natural manner. Also, most of the devices are so large and cumbersome as to prevent them from being transported from one practice area to another.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a golf swing teaching device which is easy to assemble and permits the golfer to swing the club in a nonrestricted manner except for the butt end of the club.
The present invention is for a golf swing teaching device to assist a golfer to improve his or her golf swing. The device has a frame supported above a playing surface and supported so that there is a support free arc length at a lower portion of the guide shaft. A golf club, having a handle with a butt end, is affixed by way of a guide member slidingly along the arcuate guide shaft. A golfer may stand behind the guide shaft and swing the club and have the path of the butt end of the golf club guided in a generally arcuate path by the sliding of the guide member along the support free arc length of the guide shaft. Preferably the guide shaft is vertically and angularly adjustable along the frame. Also preferably, the guide shaft may be lengthened or shortened at its support points. Adjustable stop members may be positioned along the guide shaft to limit the length of a swing for practicing chipping and other shorter swings. The frame may include a base portion having right and left foot placement guides. The present invention also includes the process of using the invention comprising the steps of affixing a golf club to an arcuate guide shaft at the butt end of the golf club, guiding a golfer to stand so that the arms of the golfer are positioned above the arcuate guide shaft, and grasping the handle of the golf club. The golfer is then caused to move the club in a swinging movement whereby the arcuate guide shaft guides the movement of the butt of the golf club along a generally arcuate path.